Such driving circuits are operative to drive, i.e. turn on or off, a switch comprised of an insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) as an example of silicon (Si) devices, and a metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) as an example of silicon carbide (SiC) devices; the IGBT and the MOSFET are connected in parallel to each other. One of these driving circuits is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-16486.